1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying electrical energy to living tissue.
More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for electrically stimulating penile, scrotal, and vaginal and clitoral tissue.
In a further and more specific aspects, the invention relates to electrically stimulating penile, scrotal, vaginal and clitoral tissue for the purposes of treating incontinence in men and women, and for inducing penile erection, male and female orgasm.
2. Prior Art
It is widely known that the application of electrical stimulation to certain neuromuscular areas in or near the genitalia can be used to treat incontinence in both men and women. Also known is that the application of electrical stimulation to penile tissue can cause erection where impotence may exist due to physiological or psychological conditions. Additionally it is known the application of electrical stimulation to penile, vaginal, clitoral, anal, or prostate tissue can induce orgasm, even where the subject has suffered vascular degenerative neural neuropathy. Finally it is known that diabetes and many other medical disorders can cause penile impotence.
The art is replete with various apparatus used to apply electrical stimulation to the subject areas. Rigid rings capable of transmitting low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles are typically applied about the penis and/or the scrotum. Insertable rolled or plug-type electrodes, made to be rolled to size, or sized in a variety of sizes to fit the user's anatomy, are known for the purpose of applying low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles inside and surrounding the vagina and the anus.
Urinary incontinence is a common problem that may require long term retraining of self-control, particularly after a stroke, or permanent use of an external control device. The prior art does not teach of apparatus that is designed to be worn while the user, fully dressed, moves about his or her everyday course of events.
Rigid rings are useable for males where the application of electrical current to only a portion of penile tissue is sufficient to induce urethral control or erection. This is because sufficient expansion room is required within the ring to accommodate penile engorgement. Rigid rings are particularly problematic where penile atrophy has occurred, and the desired goal is erection or orgasm. The tremendously varying size of the penile tissue from rest to engorgement may cause a need to use a large diameter ring on a small diameter penis, or to change rings during a treatment.
For the female, a discrete unit, usable in a variety of ways, is desirable to control incontinence, or to stimulate and to induce orgasm. Such a unit should be particularly designed to be worn under a user's clothing, and operative while the female was engaged in other normal everyday activity.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in electrical stimulation apparatus for both men and women.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements especially adapted for use in connection with apparatus for controlling and treating incontinence in men and women.
And another object of the invention is to provide improved means for the application of electrical stimulation to the vagina.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for the application of electrical stimulation to the penile and scrotal tissue.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for the application of electrical stimulation to the penile and scrotal tissue that can expand with penile erection.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide improvements in the connectivity of electrical stimulation apparatus.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of a male and female electrical stimulation apparatus that can be worn comfortably and discretely under a user's clothing.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide male electrical stimulation apparatus that can induce erection and orgasm, and female electrical stimulation apparatus that can induce orgasm.
And yet an object of the invention is the provision of means and improvements according to the foregoing which will materially reduce the cost of male and female electrical stimulation apparatus.